


Что ты можешь знать о кошках?

by Lahaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack, Pack Family, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если есть вервольфы, то в мире должны быть и верокошки. Для равновесия. Как же обойтись без котиков?<br/>АУ, то есть очень сильно альтернативная история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Переговоры, если уж официально

**Author's Note:**

> Очень страшные предупреждения.  
> Это не цельная история, это, скорее, серия драбблов на тему верокошек. Сомнительные пересечения с каноном, есть части с достаточно высоким рейтингом, есть откровенный флафф, есть упоминания похищения, но ничего жестче, чем в каноне все равно не будет.  
> Верокошки и их сомнительные качества на моей совести.  
> И да, Стайлз - альфа, а Лидия его бета. Так получилось.

\- Да уж, этого даже я не ожидал, - Питер выглядит растерянным (самую чуточку растерянным!), и уязвленным, - кто-то все же не стал утруждать себя вопросом "да" или "нет".  
\- И эта сучка мертва, - глаза Стайлза вспыхивают красным, он говорит нарочито вульгарно, чтобы скрыть свои истинные чувства. Лидия, стоящая позади, чуть сжимает пальцы на его плече. Умная бета.  
\- Всегда знал, что в тебе это есть! - дядюшка не может обойтись без своей улыбки, полной скрытого превосходства.  
\- Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы спорить, я хочу договориться, - прерывает его Стайлз, обращаясь к молчащему Дереку. - Позвольте нам остаться. Мы не будем драться за территорию или причинять вред стае.  
Дерек разворачивается и идет обратно в дом.  
\- Просто уйдешь? Давай назначим "переговоры", если уж, официально и...  
\- Оставайтесь, - глухо откликается Дерек и хлопает дверью.


	2. Я не помню (я хочу забыть)

\- Когда вы пропали, он винил во всем себя. Думал, на вас напала мстительная стая. И следов не было, не было никаких следов, ты понимаешь, - Скотт продолжает что-то рассказывать. Стайлз плохо помнит первые дни, не хочет вспоминать. Прошло два года, достаточный срок, чтобы не возвращаться в те часы и месяцы даже в кошмарах.   
\- Верокошки умеют скрываться. Это наша особенность. Нас нельзя найти, пока мы этого сами не захотим, - поясняет он. - Ничего страшного, я знаю, что вы пытались. Наша Альфа, она.. она была не так уж плоха. Не хуже Питера уж точно!   
Скотт смотрит чересчур внимательно, как будто может узнать. Стайлз напоминает себе, что все, кто смог бы рассказать о том времени, все они мертвы. Кроме Лидии и Кейли. Кейли, впрочем, с ними только последние полгода.   
\- Я сожалею, Стайлз. Я сожалею.  
\- Я тоже.   
Стайлз лжет. Он уже давно покончил с сожалениями, где-то в тот момент, когда впервые почувствовал свою стаю.


	3. Кошка на раскаленной крыше

\- Ну ты прямо женщина-кошка, - смеется Айзек, когда Стайлз спрыгивает с дерева, приземляясь на все четыре конечности.   
\- Женщина-кошка у нас Лидия. Я так...   
\- О, Лидия уже демонстрировала пару сольных номеров из репертуара кошки на раскаленной крыше, - Питер наблюдает за развешиванием рождественских украшений и, как обычно, раздает ценные указания, - пристрастие к крышам у вас, как инстинкт?   
Стайлз фыркает, оценивая метафору. Фырканье у него совершенно кошачье:   
\- А еще в марте мы катаемся по полу и сходим с ума, - по лицам мужчин он понимает, что его восприняли всерьез, смеется. - Нет, ничего такого.   
\- Так значит, все мифы про вашу любвеобильность... только мифы? - многозначительности в голосе Питера хватит даже не на подтекст, на плакат для акции протеста. Стайлзу не нужны плакаты, потому что не все, что говорят о кошках - ложь. Он нарочито медленно потягивается, заставляя вопрос повиснуть в воздухе. Одним слитным, незаметным глазу движением (ему всегда нравился этот трюк), оказывается рядом с Питером и отвечает-шепчет:   
\- Почему же, знаешь, что говорят о хороших кошках? У хорошей кошки - всегда март.


	4. Не дай ей победить (нас)

У Стайлза есть стая. Кошки относятся к иерархии едва ли не скрупулезнее волков. Верокошки, веро-когти-клыки. Он привыкает прислушиваться к собственным инстинктам, потому что существо, живущее в нем, знает лучше. Иногда, оно оказывается мудрым сфинксом (и Стайлз признателен), иногда диким хищником (и за это признательны его беты), иногда похотливой дрянью (в этом тоже есть свои преимущества).  
\- Тебе нужна третья бета, - урчит Лидия, свернувшись у него под боком. Когда-то он мечтал о том, чтобы она была рядом, чтобы она принадлежала ему и "пока смерть не разлучит вас"; причудливая игра судьбы - она его бета, она больше, чем супруга, но никогда не будет возлюбленной.  
\- Ты так многозначительно думаешь, - она щелкает его по носу и садится на живот. Приличный вес для человека, но ерунда для него.  
\- Думаю, как все повернулось, - он вздыхает, - я не хочу брать еще кого-то. Вас двоих многовато, милая.  
\- Кейли ребенок, тебе нужна сильная бета.  
\- Ну дай объявление в газете: "Ищу человека для того, чтобы обратить в верокошку и телефон", - он скользит пальцами по шее, поглаживая ее под подбородком, отчего Лидия все же начинает урчать. - Брось дурить.  
\- Дуришь ты, когда так плотоядно смотришь на Питера. Что, думаешь, я не заметила? Вервольф и верокошка, какая гадость. Серьезно, Стайлз, меня стошнит.  
\- Он больше не может причинить мне вред. Я Альфа.  
\- Он может разбить тебе сердце, - морщится, - хитрый сукин сын.  
Стайлз опрокидывает ее и кусает в плечо. Она обмякает и лежит неподвижно, подчиняясь. Он ложится рядом.  
\- Келли говорила, что верокошки не умеют любить. Я склонен верить, ты же знаешь, какие мы в сути.  
\- Мало ли, что говорила эта чокнутая сука, Стайлз. Она не смогла изменить нас. Ты, по-прежнему, ты, а я все еще я. Не забывай об этом. Никогда не забывай. Не дай ей победить.  
И Лидия сжимает его руку в своей.


	5. Две мокрых кошки

Айзек хохочет и пытается затащить Лидию в воду. Лидия отбивается и отчаянно царапается, шипит совершенно по-кошачьи.   
\- Стайлз! Стайлз! - зовет она. - Скажи ему, чтобы он прекратил!   
Альфа отлично знает, что этот "зов" не настоящий, просто часть игры. Она не просит защиты, она хочет поиграть.   
\- Я бессилен. Ты сама сказала ему, что не боишься воды. Думаю, Айзек хочет небольшую демонстрацию.   
\- Я не взяла купальник! - возмущается Лидия, пытаясь вывернуться из рук оборотня.   
\- Тут все свои, - радостно сообщает подруге Эллисон.   
\- Стайлз! - в последний раз взывает к его совести Лидия. - Дерек, ну хоть ты!  
Дерека таким уж точно не пронять. В этот момент Кейли с разбегу ныряет в бассейн, сделав пару гребков, выныривает и отфыркивается.   
\- Не самые приятные ощущение, честное слово, - признается младшая верокошка, протирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- Вот, мы умеем плавать! - заявляет Лидия, но мгновение, на которое она отвлекается, Айзеку достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть ее в бассейн.   
Лидия жалостливо вскрикивает и на секунду уходит под воду. Вынырнув, она недовольно бурчит что-то под нос и выбирается на поверхность. Отряхивается, неловко поднимая ноги, поправляет платье. Подходит к Стайлзу и умоляюще смотрит на него. Альфа без слов притягивает ее, сажает рядом с собой, убирает налипшие на лицо волосы, слизывает воду с ресниц, успокаивая бету.   
Оборотни растерянно наблюдают за общением рода кошачьих. Скотт моргает и, не думая, говорит:  
\- Хорошо, что Дерек так не делает.   
Стайлз вскидывает глаза и коварно ухмыляется:  
\- О, поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать.


	6. Особи разного вида (//не могу спать один)

В период подготовки к экзаменам Стайлзу начинает казаться, что ему снова нужны таблетки для концентрации внимания, потому что голова идет кругом. Нужно было лучше думать прежде, чем выбирать майнером системную программную инженерию. Перед глазами Стайлза всплывает его куратор, вещающий о том, что дистанционное обучение требует усидчивости и нечеловеческого терпения. Стайлз не человек, но у него такого терпения все равно нет.   
Лидия, как назло, уехала отдыхать в Лос-Анжелес с Кейли, а он не может уснуть. Вторую ночь без сна он переносит с трудом, на третью четко осознает, что так продолжаться не может. Выходит из дома и садится в машину.   
До обновленного дома Хейлов - двадцать пять минут при соблюдении скоростного режима, ему хватает пятнадцати. У Стайлза есть ключи и, хотя он мог бы легко забраться на крышу и нырнуть в любое открытое окно, он ищет связку в рюкзаке. Потом осторожно закрывает за собой двери. Совершенно ясно, что он разбудил всех внутри, у оборотней слишком чувствительный слух, чтобы проникновение в их дом прошло незамеченным. Но все знают, чувствуют, что он свой, что ему можно.   
Стайлз сбрасывает ботинки у входа и поднимается по лестнице. Без обуви он может передвигаться совершенно бесшумно. Замирает на мгновение, потому что у него есть выбор из нескольких дверей. Он без труда определяет, кто спит за каждой из них; потом уверенно толкает ту, что справа. Опускает рюкзак на пол, поспешно стягивает джинсы и рубашку и забирается под одеяло.   
\- И как это понимать? - хрипло, со сна, спрашивает Питер.   
\- Не могу спать один. Ненавижу спать один.   
\- О... я должен быть польщен твоим вниманием?  
\- Вовсе нет. Кровать большая. Одеяло большое. Подушки две. Спи уже.   
В "спи" вложено немного альфа-приказного тона, но Стайлз не особо надеется, что сработает. Разные виды как бы. Но Питер засыпает. Стайлз смотрит на стену и мысленно считает баранов. Раз баран, два... Питер, во сне, притягивает его ближе, утыкается носом в плечо, почти как Лидия.   
И Стайлз засыпает.


	7. Эндорфины и прочие химические чудеса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер/Стайлз, yeap

Конечно, он знает, как подцепить девочку. И как подцепить мальчика - тоже. Стайлз верокошка, понимаете, верокошка, естественно, что он может снять практически любого, гори оно все в аду!   
Он не хочет любого, он хочет Питера Хейла. Но он не должен. И он не может. Кажется, это проблема. Стайлз ощущает себя Добби и хочет побиться головой о сковородку. Сковородка, скорее всего, не переживет.   
\- Плохая идея, - говорит Лидия.   
Лидия иногда похожа на его внутренний голос. Рациональные, ехидный, эгоистичный. Стайлз научился главному, научился думать только о себе.   
Проще уступить желанию один раз, чем дать ему заполнить сознание полностью. Один раз!  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? - спрашивает Хейл, пуская его за порог. Стайлз снимает перчатки, рассматривая оборотня в домашнем: одежда слишком свободная и легкая для уличной прогулки по такой погоде. И Питер один в квартире. Смотрит фильм. Пахнет креветками и сыром.   
\- Так и будешь молчать?  
На куртку Стайлзу не хватает терпения, ее они снимают уже вместе, потому что вместо ответа он толкает Питера на диван и садится ему на колени, выпуская наружу часть своих способностей. Он не принимает возражений и не дает задать ни одного вопроса. И та похотливая дрянь, называющаяся его внутреннем зверем по какому-то неразумению, ликует. Ликует так, что подавляет сознание. И это значит, что им правят эндорфины, адреналин и прочие химические чудеса.   
И с этим все понятно.   
Не понятно только, почему эта тварь не спешит униматься, получив желаемое, а хочет, хочет еще. И Стайлз не уверен, что сможет ей отказать.


	8. Третья бета (//в прямом и оборотном смысле)

Третью бету к нему привозит Дэвид. Старый хитрый лис (лис в прямом и оборотном смысле) чересчур заботливо интересуется, не может ли он, Альфа, присмотреть за мальчиком, оставшимся сиротой. Мальчику пятнадцать, как Кейли, и он урожденный.   
Урожденный. Подросток. Оборотень.   
Стайлзу хочется побиться головой об стол. Мало у него проблем со стаей, Питером и учебой. Но Дэвид помог им тогда, Дэвид вел дело об их похищении и замял множество вопросов, которые могли возникнуть у людей. Стайлз чувствует себя обязанным. Помимо прочего, верокошки все же редкий вид, не отдавать же мальчика на воспитание волкам?  
Отличная идея (оставим на будущее).   
Мальчик почти на полголовы выше Стайлза, его зовут Джаред, но откликается он только на - Алекс, и выглядит он ровно так, что... если сказать помягче - это уродство на грани красоты. Урожденные все такие, какая-то генетическая погрешность.   
\- Ты что ли, Альфа? - грубо интересуется Джаред-Алекс, голос уже довольно глухой, взрослый. прищуривается.   
\- Я, - он нарочно не использует ничего из арсенала "кто тут главная мурчащая зверушка".   
\- Обращенный. Отец бы назвал это вырождением породы.  
\- Да, Малфой, именно так. Вырождение.   
Стайлз разворачивается и идет в дом, куда уже успел упорхнуть Дэвид. Он спиной чувствует, как в какой-то момент инстинкты парня почти берут над ним верх и он готов кинуться на спину и впиться в горло, но Алекс сглатывает, затопившую рот слюну, и делает первый неуверенный шаг следом. Окликает:   
\- Постой, Поттер, я не откажусь, чтобы кто-то показал мне ваш... Хогвартс.


	9. Тоже чувство стыда

Алекс (они все уже называют его только так) забирается к нему на крышу.   
\- Ну? - Стайлз открывает один глаз и смотрит на это наказание, посланное ему за то, что он кормит Лидию тортиками после шести вечера.  
\- Дэвид сказал, что вас обратили против воли. И, что ваша Альфа, она не была хорошей. Но...  
\- Он обошелся без подробностей?   
\- Да, а в материалах дела их нет.   
Стайлз снова закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо солнцу. Конечно, юный Шерлок Холмс залез в материалы дела, не стоило и сомневаться, что его остановит уголовная ответственность. Вот только гордиться или наказывать за подобные шалости? Альфе явно не хватает педагогического таланта.   
\- Мы были несовершеннолетними, эта информация изъята из дела, - неохотно поясняет, - я, правда, не хочу об этом говорить.   
По лицу Алекса он понимает, что тот уже успел что-то себе придумать. Нехорошее что-то. И уже собирается уйти.  
\- Ладно, что ты хочешь знать?   
\- Она была урожденной? Она вас... била?   
\- Господи, за что мне все это? - Стайлз садится, так чтобы смотреть бете в глаза. Так нужно, если он хочет объяснить. - Урожденной, да. Мы жили в передвижном цирке, понимаешь? Она обратила, притащила нас в цирк и держала вместе с животными в клетках, когда ей хотелось. На цепи. Иногда она нас кормила, когда вспоминала. Или кто-то из ее дружков проявлял милосердие. Иногда, упаси тебя напомнить об этом Лидии, нас били током, чтобы вызвать частичное обращение. Есть такие браслеты, если ими окольцевать оборотня, он останется обращенным, не полностью, на треть где-то, и его можно выставлять в шоу-уродцев. Кейли она заставляла ходить по канату под куполом, и, когда та огрызалась, сбрасывала ее на землю. Оборотню Кейли было два месяца от роду, она не могла приземлиться на все четыре конечности...  
Стайлз захлебывается и останавливается, он и так слишком много наговорил.   
\- Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?   
\- Идите есть, - кричит Айзек на весь дом. Слышно его, наверняка, на пару миль вокруг.   
Когда Стайлз спрыгивает, ему на глаза попадается Дерек, который выглядит так, что даже не сомневаешься - все слышал. Проклятье! Он же не зря держал язык за зубами. Эту проблему придется решать в самое ближайшее время.   
Алекс молча следует за ним. Удивительно, но после этого разговора он перестает пререкаться с не-урожденным Альфой. Наверно, у верокошек тоже есть чувство стыда.


	10. Может быть, они справятся с этим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз  
> Я буду гореть за это в аду

\- Я не могу существовать в одном помещении с твоим чувством вины! - взрывается Стайлз. - Я отказываюсь Дерек. Ты Альфа, ты, черт тебя дери, влияешь на всю стаю. Сделай с этим что-нибудь.   
Дерек отводит глаза, и это не то, на что Стайлз надеялся. Лучше бы вспылил. Одарил парочкой нелестных эпитетов. Отбросил к стене. Старый добрый проверенный способ.   
\- Но я виноват.  
\- Ты не имеешь никакого отношения к тому, что какая-то психопатка решила похитить нас с Лидией. Это, черт побери, случилась в сотни милях отсюда. Я виноват, что остановился, что позволил ей подойти к машине. Я виноват, что не смог придумать способа сбежать побыстрее. Я виноват, что не смог спасти Ли от каждого гребаного удара током, который она пережила! Я не хочу, чтобы к моему чувству вины прибавилось твое. Ты ничего не мог сделать!  
\- Я должен был вас защитить!  
\- Ты не мог.   
\- Я должен был вас найти.  
И вот они стоят посреди пустого дома и орут друг на друга. Как люди, не как оборотни, в этом нет даже призвуков зверя. Стайлз зол, прямо до цветных пятен перед глазами. Дерек явно не лучше. Это должно было рвануть. И сейчас их разнесет на части.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должен, Дерек Хейл. Запомни, ты мне ничего не должен!  
\- Я должен был тебя защитить. Должен, должен был... - это больше похоже на мантру, на какое-то бессвязное бормотание клятвы. Клятвы, которая была нарушена. Стайлз не понимает, пока Дерек не подходит к нему слишком близко и, продолжая бормотать что-то, целует, будто продолжая разговор, но слова превращаются в движения языка. И Стайлз отвечает также. Притягивает в объятия и долго не отпускает.   
Может быть, они справятся с этим.


	11. Продуктовая новелла

Раз в неделю Стайлз берет Кору с собой за покупками. Утром в понедельник он цепляет два листа бумаги магнитом на холодильник. Один у себя дома, другой - у Дерека. В основном, это для совместных ужинов стаи (вторник, четверг и, иногда, суббота), вести совместное хозяйство никто не собирается, но он учитывает пожелания (в основном).  
"Не забудь про торт на день рождения Айзека", - гласит первая надпись. Ниже, явно рукой Лидии, с десяток полезных приправ и соусов из индийского магазинчика. Под луком-пореем и спаржей, появляется просьба купить (наконец!!! - именно с тремя восклицательным знаками) стиральный порошок без запаха альпийской свежести.  
\- Мармелад? Попкорн? - возмущается Стайлз, стоя с тарелкой мюсли у дверцы, - мы что, в средней школе?  
\- Ты и тогда их не ел, - Скотт хлопает его по плечу и забрасывает хлеб в тостер.  
\- Новая швабра? А кто сломал старую?  
Стайлз вычеркивает швабру. И мармелад. Попкорн, подумав, оставляет.  
На утро на списке красуется изображение сломанной швабры. Розовое сердечко и просьба купить пару тюбиков смазки. И воздушные шарики на день рождения Айзека.  
\- Вы издеваетесь!  
\- Не будь ханжой, - улыбается ему Кейси.  
\- Я не ханжа, я санитар в сумасшедшем доме! - Стайлз пишет ручкой куда может идти наглый проситель.  
Утром перед поездкой в магазин он снимает оба списка и заезжает за Корой. Она садится в машину и достает, сложенную вчетверо бумагу.  
\- Это что?  
\- А это постскриптум к твоим "продуктовым новеллам", Питер передал.  
На листочке в четыре разных руки написано, чтобы Стайлз купил швабру (обязательно), воздушные шарики и "Стайлз, не будь ханжой".  
Кора пожимает плечами и пристегивается.


End file.
